In the digital communication field, data rate converters are frequently used to provide an interface between arrangements which must intercommunicate but which operate at different rates. Digital-to-analog converters often require such data rate conversion between a digital information source and the actual digital-to-analog converter. In such systems, faults are normally located by surveying the individual components e.g., timing circuits, read-write circuits which make up the entire system. The result of such a fault location technique is a relatively large number of separate fault location circuits and a complex arrangement for obtaining the information with regard to a given fault. By utilizing a first-in, first-out (FIFO) buffer arrangement constructed in accordance with the present invention the number of locations surveyed for faults is reduced, and accordingly, the arrangement for obtaining fault information is much less complex.